Love Together
by friends-with-kagome
Summary: Has action scenes and a bit of horror. Also, Kagome found love from inuyasha. InuKag MirSan
1. Default Chapter

Yo! How ya doing? This is the second time I have written a fic in ff! My fic is about Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome came back from school and started homework immediately. It was 9:56 p.m., Kagome rushed back to the old well and she jumped in.  
  
Kagome thought to herself, 'Oh no! I promised Inuyasha that I would come at 9:40p.m. and I am late!! What would he do to me?!'  
  
A couple of minutes later Kagome ran all the way where Inuyasha was. He was just lying calmly under a big oak.  
  
"It's about time you came. It felt like that you would never come. But you are finally here." Inuyasha said calmly closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Inuyasha. I was really busy and I totally forgot about our promise. So I hope that you would forgive me." Kagome said desperately.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll forgive you." Inuyasha said emotionlessly.  
  
Kagome walked near Inuyasha and they began to talk about themselves in their past. (Well, I can't really uh... tell you guys what really happens. But I'll try to explain it to you during my fiction. ( )  
  
First, Kagome talked about her life in school/feudal Japan. Then she started talking about Inuyasha and herself how they were getting along until she slipped it out. Kagome accidentally told Inuyasha that she loves him! Inuyasha blushed and looked at Kagome surprisingly.  
  
"You... you love me? I mean, you really love me?!" Inuyasha said stupidly.  
  
Kagome blushed instantly and then sighed then she nodded, 'yes'. Inuyasha thought, ' She loves me as much as I love Kikyou! I must return this love to her.'  
  
Kagome blushed again and looked at Inuyasha with concern. 'Sigh, my big secret has spread and finally Inuyasha knows that I love him when I just met him. Maybe he might tell Sango, Miroku or Shippou that I love him. Maybe.'  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright? You look sad all of a sudden. Did I do something wrong? Or are you worried? Are you worried that I would tell someone about this?" Inuyasha blushed again.  
  
"Yeah. I am worried about that. I slipped it out of my mouth and I loved you ever since I ever met you. And, I still do."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, closed their eyes and closed into a kiss.  
  
"YAWN." Kagome stretched her arms out and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. " Good morning Inuyasha. Rise and shine!"  
  
"Gosh, why do we have to wake up this early?" Inuyasha muttered to himself.  
  
"Because we have a very important meeting today with Sango and Miroku." Kagome explained.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha dressed themselves and they walked to the big oak and knew that Sango and Miroku would be there. All of a sudden, something moved. Inuyasha sensed it.  
  
"There's a demon nearby. Hurry! Get ready, it might spring out any minute."  
  
BZZ...... 3 minutes later, they found out that it was Naraku and his poisonous insects!  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga, Miroku was getting ready to open his wind tunnel hole, Sango was holding her boomerang getting ready to swing at anyone who tries to attack Inuyasha's crew and Kagome was taking aim at anyone who tries to charge from any direction. All of them were all ready to take aim. In a split second, Naraku charges at Kagome and all of them used their weapons. Sango's boomerang swung at Naraku but he dodged. Miroku used his wind tunnel to take him to the end of the world, but it was no use. Naraku kept on dodging and dodging until it was Inuyasha's turn to fight him. He used tetsusaiga's wind scar and Naraku was almost defeated but Inuyasha's wind scar damaged him seriously. Kagome couldn't wait any longer so she used her sacred arrows to kill Naraku once and for all. 


	2. Shikon no tama stolen?

Love together  
  
Hi again! Thank you for reviewing, Drunky14, snowbabyjoe, sess-fluffy and kagomeluver725! Well, second chapter of Love Together.  
  
!&(&%$#&%)%#!!!  
  
Shikon no tama stolen?  
  
Flashback Inuyasha sensed that there was a demon nearby, but not just any demon, a powerful demon. And its name was Naraku. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga from his sheath while Sango hiraikotsu; Miroku was getting ready to pull the cloth from his hand and Kagome raising her bow and arrows. They found Naraku but Inuyasha, Miroku nor Sango can defeat him. So Kagome shot her sacred arrows at Naraku and injured him badly. And he began to flee. Flashback ended  
  
"Sissy! Naraku's a sissy!" Shippou shouted with glee.  
  
"I think Naraku is a sissy. He ran away because Kagome hit him badly with her sacred arrows." Miroku answered.  
  
"It's just Kagome's sacred arrows! It wouldn't hurt right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh yeah? If you think my sacred arrows don't hurt, then you should try some!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean." Inuyasha complained.  
  
Inuyasha's group walked to a safe place to rest and they started a fire. After a while, all of Inuyasha's companions fell asleep. But Kagome and Inuyasha were staying wide-awake sitting beside each other near a nice stream of fresh water. They both smiled at each other and gave each other a hug.  
  
"It's better when I am not with Kikyou but only you." Inuyasha said calmly. "It feels better that way. Away from that clay potted Kikyou." Then they both fell asleep in each of their arms.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara went off searching for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?!" Shippou yelled. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
Sango and Miroku both said the same thing what Shippou said earlier. Kirara sensed a familiar scent. It was Kagome's scent. Kirara snarled and ran towards the couple. (Inuyasha and Kagome.) Sango, Miroku and Shippou ran after Kirara and found Inuyasha and Kagome sitting close together with their heads on top of each other.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to stay with us until morning?!" Sango asked. "Hey, we couldn't sleep so we decided to go to the stream and sleep together in privacy." Inuyasha explained. (It doesn't mean that they are having the 's' word... but they are only like... sleeping together!)  
  
"Well you guys have to hurry before anyone takes the Shikon no tama! And we worked really hard for it!" Sango said suddenly.  
  
"No worries Sango, I have the Shikon no tama inside my bag." Kagome smiled. "So you don't have to worry about it."  
  
"What if someone took it and possess it this very minute?!" Shippou said worriedly.  
  
"Hey, your right... I'll check if the Shikon no tama is in my bag." Kagome said.  
  
She searched everywhere in her bag but the Shikon no tama is not there!!  
  
"OH NO! Someone must've taken it! Could be Naraku..." Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"Then who took it? It could be anyone in this place right now." (Inuyasha's group zooms in and out.) Miroku said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and began to run different ways. Kagome thought  
  
'Who took it?! We did a lot of work on that! Maybe Inuyasha took it to become human or even full demon! Oh... I wish that everyone knew.'  
  
'Where is it?!' Shippou searches everywhere. 'I hope at least someone finds it soon! Hurry guys!'  
  
!!#!$%$#&%$###  
  
Who has it? Find out if you read some more of my chapters next time! Sorry if this chapter was short. Well, just to be nice you readers out there, I'll give you a sneak peek on what happens on the next chapter. :  
  
Who stole it?  
  
Inuyasha jumped tree after tree looking for the Shikon no tama. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back and she was looking everywhere for the Shikon no tama. She saw a pink glow and pointed, "Inuyasha! The Shikon no tama is in a girl's hand! Hurry!" Inuyasha dived in right in front of the girl and he gasped. End of summary  
  
Find out who it is! Ooh...only kagomeluver725 knows!! :P See you guys in Chapter 3! 


End file.
